Just for Fun!
by kibbles-123
Summary: Charlie's acting up, is she doing it for fun, or is she looking for something.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, This is my second fanfiction, i hope you like it, please review to let me know xoxo hope you enjoy **

_**Chapter 1. **_

It was the night of the B&S ball. The event that had everybody excited weeks before hand; it was looked at as the event of the year. Charlie stood in front of her wardrobe deciding what to wear; there were a couple of dresses in there but she wanted something different. Secretly she hoped that there might be someone special there. She hadn't dated anyone since Angelo and she hadn't had the time to look for somebody because she either was telling ruby off for being with Casey or the river boys seemed to cause a lot of mischief.

She pulled out three possible dresses, a gorgeous strapless blue dress, a white off the shoulder sleek dress and a coral coloured tight dress. Charlie walked over to the full length mirror and held each dress up. Ruby waltzed into the room.

"Rubes, what dress should I wear?" Charlie asked. Still focusing entirely on herself in the mirror.

"Well, I love the blue one" Ruby said.

"Yea, but if I wear the blue dress, what shoes do I wear?"

"Those black ones?" Ruby pointed to a pair of black heels.

"Alright then" Charlie shooed Ruby out of her room so she could change.

Charlie took one more glance at herself before she left. On her way to the B&S ball she was picking up Bianca. The car ride to the farm was a short trip because Bianca was letting all her feelings out about how she had slept with Heath Braxton. Charlie was concerned that her friend would even think about sleeping with him, but then again she knew all the Braxton's had that certain charm. The eldest Braxton brother, Brax had used many of his famous pick up lines on Charlie but she didn't buy into his act; even though he made it pretty clear he was interested in her by kissing her.

Bianca and Charlie arrived at the B&S ball, it was going off. The music was great, there were people dancing, people drinking and of course there was laughter. Charlie headed over to bar to get a drink, she wasn't confident enough to get up and dance without being a little intoxicated.

Charlie grabbed her glass of wine and made her way to where Leah, Miles, Sid and Roo were sitting.

"Hey Guys!" Charlie said happily.

"Hey," Everybody said in unison.

"Who's ready to get this party started?" Charlie was excited; she could see many men looking at her.

"Oh, Uh I think I might go home" Leah said staring past Charlie.

"Why? You can't go" Charlie replied.

"Well, I'm not staying when trouble is here" Leah pointed to the infamous river boys.

"I'll sort them out" Charlie said walking towards them.

Charlie confidently walked up the leader of the boys, Brax. "I don't want any trouble from you and your mates tonight" Charlie scolded.

Brax looked Charlie up and down and plastered that cheeky half smile on his face. "Good Evening Sarge, even if we stir up this party, what are you going to do? I can't seeing you running in those sky high heels"

Charlie's faced flushed red. "Look, stay out of trouble" she turned around and started walking to her friends.

"How'd it go?" Leah asked impatiently.

"I don't think it will be a problem" Charlie reassured.

"How about some dancing?" Bianca chimed in.

"Well, If we are dancing let me get another one of these" Charlie said raising her glass. Bianca headed towards the dance floor whilst Charlie walked towards the bar. She ordered another glass.

"I'm going to come right out and say this" Brax said interrupting Charlie's thoughts.

"And what would that be?" Charlie was intrigued. Not only did she find this man attractive, she also knew he had brains, something the other river boys didn't have.

"I can feel it and I know you feel it too" Brax replied. He noticed she was getting a bit flustered by his presence.

Charlie's heart skipped beat, she knew what he meant. "And what can I feel?" She decided to play the I don't what you're talking game.

"Oh, you're good!" Brax laughed. "How about we skip this nonsense and go somewhere quieter?"

Charlie paused for a second, she had to think it through, and if she was to associate with this bad boy she would have some serious consequences with work, not to mention she would sound like a hypocrite. But it wouldn't hurt if it was just for fun, would it?

"Let's get out of here" Charlie placed her glass on the bar and strutted her way to Brax's car. Brax's faced dropped, he wasn't excepting that.

Brax and Charlie arrived back at Leah's; ever since they got out of the car he couldn't keep his hands off her. Brax lifted Charlie onto the kitchen counter passionately kissing her. Charlie grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for the positive reviews, it means alot (: hope you enjoy the second chapter xoxo **

_Chapter 2 _

Charlie was woken up by the blinding light streaming through the window. She rolled over and discovered that Brax was still here. She gently nudged him.

Brax rolled, over and was squinting at Charlie. "Yes?"

"Look as much fun as last night was, it can't happen again and you can't tell people." Charlie said.

"What I thought last night was amazing. " Brax smirked. "We work so well together."

"As I said, it was just for fun" Charlie reminded him. "Now you need to get out of here without being seen and forget this ever happen,"

Brax got up and pulled his famous black tee-shirt of his head. "Alright, Whatever you say Sarge. Brax winked and left.

Charlie now laid in bed, thinking about last night; she couldn't believe she had slept with a river boy let along the gang leader. Not only was she a hypocrite but she had also put her career in jeopardy. Although she did have to admit it was fun. She could feel her tummy rumbling, knowing it was breakfast time. Charlie got up out of bed and chucked on denim shorts and a blue singlet top.

When she arrived in the kitchen, she saw Ruby cooking something.

"Hey Rubes" Charlie leant on the kitchen counter.

"Oh Hey, how was your night?" Ruby smirked at her mother.

Charlie swallowed. "Um I left early, it was boring"

Ruby let out a little giggle. "Okay, so you decided to bring somebody home"

"What no!" Charlie was astonished; she thought Ruby was out with Casey.

"Charlie, I heard you" Ruby pointed out. Charlie's faced dropped, she didn't know what to say. "So who was it?"

"It-it was nobody" Charlie stammered.

"Fine then, don't tell me"

"I'm going to the diner for breakfast, bye" Charlie left.

Charlie arrived at the diner, just in time to run into Brax.

"Hi Sarge," Brax winked. Her face went from happy to serious.

"Last night, was a once off" Charlie reminded him.

"Trust me, not for long" Brax said.

With that Brax walked out of the diner, leaving Charlie. She could feel the blood rushing through her body. She hated the effect he had on her. All she had to do was remind her he was bad for her.

"Colleen, Could I please have a flat white and a muffin" Charlie asked politely.

"Sure thing," Charlie noticed Bianca sitting at one of the tables trying to stack mandarin's on one another.

"You look like you could use a friend?" Charlie said interrupting Bianca's thoughts.

"What am I going to do Charlie?" Bianca pleaded.

"If you tell me what you're on about, I may have some advice." Charlie smiled.

"It's Heath, I got a bit tipsy last night and we kind of slept together again"

"Oh" Charlie couldn't dish out advice about this. "They are too hard to resist"

"I know right! I mean I have done it twice so far and no matter how much I tell myself- wait what?" Bianca asked, just realising what Charlie said.

"I kind of slept with Brax last night" Bianca's face dropped. Never in a million years did she think her best friend who was a cop would hook up with a river boy. "It was a once off"

"Charlie Buckton! I can't believe you" Bianca giggled.

"I know, it is so bad; you can't tell anyone also"

"I wouldn't dare!" Bianca said. "So how was it?"

"It was amazing! The best fun I've had for a while and now I can't stop thinking about him! But I have to! I could never be seen with a river boy"

"Maybe, take things slow, and if you really feel a connection, explore the options"

"That's good advice, for someone facing the same crisis" Charlie pointed out.

"Good point, maybe I'll take that as well. Look listen I have to go now, I have to mark some homework, but meet me at Angelo's for a drink tonight and we will continue our conversation"

Charlie smiled and said her goodbye. Her coffee and muffin was ready so she decided to have breakfast on the beach. She found a nice spot and sat down, thinking deeply what Bianca had said. Bianca was right all she needed to do was take things slow and she would really know if the attraction to Brax was just a passing phase or not.

A little while after Charlie decided she would go to Angelo's to make a reservation.

"I knew you couldn't resist me" Brax said, as he saw Charlie walk in.

Charlie smiled at him. "Don't get a big head, you're not that great. I'm actually here to make a reservation."

"Oh, so why did you come in when you could've called" Brax paused. "Wait, I know because you couldn't resist"

Charlie laughed, "Whatever you say, just makes a reservation for 7pm for 2"

"Have a hot date do we?" Brax said walking to the bar.

"No, I am catching up with Bianca"

"I bet you're just coming here to spy on me and heath" Brax smirked.

"Whatever you say" Charlie said strutting out of the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie and Bianca walked arm in arm into the surf club. At this time of day there weren't too many people. The river boys were huddled around the pool table. The only river boy missing from the group was Casey who was probably at home studying.

Charlie was surprised to see Brax standing amongst the boys. It was unlikely of him to be hanging with them when the dinner shift was about to start. Charlie and Bianca looked at each other before heading up the stairs to Angelo's. One of the youngest River Boys whistled at the two women.

"Aren't they a little too old for you mate?" Heath laughed, patting the youngest river boy Stu on his back.

"It was worth a try" Stu said. "But I think you have your eye on her aye?"

"We'll just wait and see" Heath said making his way to the stairs that lead to Angelo's. He wanted to know what Bianca was doing later.

Charlie and Bianca were still laughing how they were able to get the attention for somebody to whistle at them. "This is going to be a good night" Bianca said.

"Cheers to that" Charlie said lifting her glass up to Bianca's. "I really want to know why you slept with Heath."

"Hmmm… I guess since Liam left and I just felt I needed some comfort and Heath was just there. I know i look back and wish I never went there; my life wouldn't be complicated now" Bianca said, deep in thought.

"Well you can't change that and if I were you I would've done the same thing."

"My life is a mess and now instead of having 1 problem I have two!"

"What's the other problem?"

"I am sort of having feelings for a certain Braxton" Bianca scrunched her face. "I know it's bad but I'm attracted to him"

Charlie let out a little laugh. "Honey, it happens to all of us. I think it is the bad boy nature."

"Bad boy nature?"

"Even though I'm a cop, I still can't help wanting that bad boy factor"

"I can show you a bad boy if you want?" Brax piped into the conversation just to hear Charlie's last line.

"Can you know?" Charlie smiled.

"In fact, you just met one," Brax laughed.

"Really? The only person I have seen is Bianca and you, and I thought you were a respectable business man"

"Well I must say a respectable business man is way better than a bad boy" Brax winked at Charlie and headed towards the bar.

Charlie turned back to Bianca whose grin was enormous. "See what I mean? You have to help me Bianca"

"I say, you should give in"

"Give in? Why would I do that? I can't go out with him" Charlie looked at her friend in disbelief.

"Yes give in, let your guard down."

"What would my bosses say? What would Ruby think, I'd be a hypocrite" Charlie was coming up with excuses left right and centre.

"Stop making excuses Charlie. Who cares what people think? It's your life not theirs"

Charlie thought about it and it made sense. She really shouldn't care what people think of her. It wasn't like she was in love with the guy… yet! "You know what? I'm going to do that and I think you should too. I mean you have all this advice from me and you can take it as well"

"I think I will." Bianca giggled. "Oh No Charlie! Looks like I double booked tonight, I'm sorry I have to go" Bianca sarcastically added.

"Hey! You can't ditch me! Especially for Heath!" Charlie said, whilst trying to hide her laughter.

"Well I think I can and I'll even give you a heads up."

"What's that?"

"Go talk to the bar man, he's got his eye on you" Bianca winked and walked down the stairs.

Charlie watched as her beautiful best friend left. She loved how Bianca gave her little pushes. Since Charlie was by herself, she decided to head to the bar and get her empty champagne glass refilled.

She placed her glass on the bar quite loudly, catching Brax's attention. "Did your friend ditch you?" Brax asked.

"No, she has unfinished business" Charlie said. "Do you have any exciting desserts tonight?"

"Yea, I do. Only problem, it'll have to wait to close" Brax said shrugging his shoulders.

"I could manage that, I'll be waiting" Charlie gave Brax a short sexy smile before leaving Angelo's. She was going home to prepare herself.

**_Thankyou so much for the people that have favourited and reviewed my story! I think I finally know where i want to take this story. If you do have any ideas please let me know! I am open to them xo _**


End file.
